Special Guest
by Aiiriika
Summary: Draco Malfoy continues to work on the Vanishing Cabinet, in order to let the death eaters into the school. What he didn't know was that he had a special guest watch him from the dark, in the form of the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

 **NOTE:** This story is connected to my last Salazar/Rowena story which is "Special Delivery", I suggest reading both, but whatever you decide to read first does not matter, they are both happening at the same time.

* * *

It was night time in Hogwarts, dinner time to say the least. All of the students from Gryffindors to Hufflepuffs, Slytherins to Ravenclaws, were all at the Great Hall eating their much deserved meal after a long day. Almost all of the students were there, except for a young blonde Slytherin. A lot has been going through his mind lately. Now at his 6th year at Hogwarts, Draco has been recruited by Lord Voldemort, as one of the youngest members of the Death Eaters. His task was to kill the very headmaster that runs the school, in order to please him and help get the want in which Dumbledore posses. However, his first task at the moment was to make the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirements work, in order to let in the rest of the death eaters.

Now in the room of requirements, Draco was staring intently at the Vanishing Cabinet, thinking of what to do next, in order for it to work. He had once placed in an apple, and then a bird. So far, all of those things have been working to his favor. He placed another object inside, a book, and then closed the cabinet. He gave a heavy sigh and tried the Cabinet again.

"What a waste of a perfectly good book, I would say" Draco gasped and turned around, wand at the ready. He looked at the room around him, filled with all sorts of junk and trinkets. He tried to locate the source of the sound or any signs of movement.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Draco commanded. The sound then giggled a little and sighed.

"My dear boy, I doubt you would do anything to me right now" The voice said. To Draco, the voice sound old, or a little older, and female. She sounded calm and at the same time smug. He took a step forward and looked around carefully.

"I'm over hear, child" She said. Draco then quickly turned to his left and was soon face to face with a painting. And not just any painting, but the painting of Rowena Ravenclaw, herself.

"You…You're Rowena Ravenclaw… Founder of Hogwarts and of Ravenclaw House" Draco stated. The painting smiled. Rowena was glad, she was still known around the school, as such.

"Yes child, I'm glad my name is still known around these parts. I would have thought we would be forgotten by history" Rowena said. Draco shrugged and stored his wand away.

"Who could forget the very people that built the school… My professor talked about all of you during our second year" He said.

"Well that is good to know. Now tell me my boy, what are you doing in my Room of Requirements?" She asked. Draco looked at her and then at the cabinet. He then quickly looked at Rowena.

"Wait? What do you mean "YOUR" Room of Requirements?" He asked.

"You see, I built this very room, for those who need it the most. It helps people to think, and I would think that my ravens would use this room to assist them in their studies… However…" She looked at Draco's uniform and smiled.

"You do not seem to be one of my students" She stated. Draco looked at his uniform and back at her, shaking his head.

"No, ma'am… I'm from Slytherin" Rowena smiled and nodded.

"I'm aware, you are one of Salazar's serpents. Now tell me boy, what brings you to my Room?" She asked. Draco turned away from her.

"It's none of your business" He quickly said.

"Well it certainly is my business, since it is happening in the very room I made" She answered. He then slowly looked back at her but was looking down at the ground.

"How long have you been watching me?" He asked.

"Wise of you to notice, would have suspected you as one of my own… I've been watching you ever since you first came into the room. You've done nothing but go to the same object, every time" She said.

"I have not choice you know. If I don't do this, they'll kill my family" He said.

"You seem to care a lot about family, as much as I do" Rowena said.

"And what do you know about family? Last I heard, you had none" Draco stated.

"Clearly, your professors aren't telling you everything about us. As it so happens, I had a family. I had a lovely daughter… But she clearly wasn't so lovely in the end" She answered.

"... What happened?" He asked

"Took my diadem, and ran off with it… I asked one of Salazar's students to retrieve her for me. After that, I never knew what happened. I had passed, you see" She said.

"I… I apologize, Professor" He said.

"But family does not have to be biological. They can also come in the form of friends… I had Godric and Helga with me the entire time to raise Helena" She said.

"What about her father?" Draco asked.

"He… He left at the time, never came back" Rowena answered.

"Never came back? What would cause him to leave you and your daughter?"

"He's ideals… What he wanted for the school, was never what he got. And so he and Godric got into a heated argument, which caused him to leave the school, before I could even tell him he had a daughter" She answered.

"Ideals… Godric… Leaving the school… You mean, your supposed "husband" and Helena's daughter was-" Before Draco could continue, Rowena already answered for him.

"Yes, Helena's father was your house founder, Salazar Slytherin" Rowena said. Draco was a little taken back from the news, but he stood his ground and nodded.

"I see… But, if you would have told him, maybe he wouldn't have left" Draco said.

"You think I didn't want to do that? Of course I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell him the next day! But… By then he stated he would leave the school. I did not want Helena to be around a man that would think such things about the school and about muggle borns & half bloods…" Rowena said. Draco was now speechless. He could not think of anything else to say that would make the situation better. And so he simply apologize again.

"It's alright my boy… You are correct, though. I should have told him either way" Rowena replied.

"No, you're right. You where in a moment, and had to make a difficult decision at the last minute. I hope Helena is doing well… Where ever she is right now" Draco said. Soon, the cabinet made a sound, and so Draco walked over and opened the door. There on the floor of it, lay a single paper from the book that he placed inside.

"Like I said, "A waste of a perfectly good book"..." Rowena said. He nodded and closed the door again, folding up the page and placing it in the pocket of his robe.

"If… Your painting still exist, that means, the other founders might also have paintings too?" Draco asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. As far as I know, the only ones with commissioned moving portraits are myself and Salazar" Rowena replied.

"Hm… My guess is that Salazar's portrait might be in his office chamber, deep within the Slytherin dungeon. Not many students go their, in fear of a monster living down there" Draco said

"A monster?" She asked

"Yes, it is simple just an excuse by professors and older students to tell the first years, so that no one would go in. Also, students fear that Salazar had two basilisk and that one is probably in his office chamber" Draco said. He then heard Rowena giggle at the story.

"Hehe, do not worry child, as far as I know, Salazar only owned one basilisk, and she was hidden within the chamber he made… I never knew where it was" Rowena said.

"How did you know about the basilisk?" He asked

"As my lover, he would tell me everything, as well as his pet snakes." She smiled as she said this.

"I see… I apologize professor but.. I must be turning in now, it is getting rather late" Draco stated. She nodded.

"Very well then… However, I never did ask your name" She said

"It's Draco, ma'am… Draco Malfoy" He answered

"Draco… I'm guessing you're a pureblood" She said. He nodded in responds.

"I see. So your family requires you to marry a pureblood witch, as well as someone with in Slytherin?" She asked. Draco smirked and looked at her.

"Not necessarily from Slytherin… As long as she is pureblooded, that is all that matters to my family" Draco answered.

"So there is a chance for you to fall in love and marry one of my little ravens?" She smiled as she asked.

"Hmmm… Marry, yes, fall in love? We'll see" Draco smirked. Rowena chuckled and shook her head.

"You really are like Salazar, aren't you" Rowena said.

"It's a given trait, ma'am…. Goodnight" Draco said, as he turned his back and walked out of the room of requirements. The door vanished behind him, leaving a flat wall in its presence. He quickly made his way back down to the Slytherin dungeon, hoping to get a good night's rest, when all of a sudden he ran into someone who was exiting the dungeons.

"Oh!" she yelped.

"Watch it!" Draco yelled. But he then stopped and looked down at the student, picking up the fallen books that collided between them on impact.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking…" She said. She stood up and he was now face to face with none other than the dreamer of Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. He has never had the chance to met Luna this close. She was often with Potter and the Golden trio, or with Weaslette or Longbottom.

"Yeah, whatever, just watch out next time, okay, Lovegood…" Draco said calmly and just walked passed her. He continue to walk but had a feeling that Luna was looking at him as he left, so he turned to confirm his findings and gave her a smirk, not a mean one, but almost flirty. He could see Luna blush more and she gave him one of her gentle smiles. He too blushed and the two turned away from each other and went on their way. He then thought back to what Rowena asked him, about falling in love and marrying a Ravenclaw.

"Hmm… Marrying, yes… Falling in love with Luna Lovegood?... Definitely" He said to himself and continued on to the Slytherin Common Rooms.

* * *

 **-THE END-**

Thank you so much for reading. Be sure to comment and add you your favorites if you wish to read this more often. Also, please read "Special Delivery", because that story is also connected to this one.


End file.
